


Wait, what did you think we were talking about?!

by unusuallycloudy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallycloudy/pseuds/unusuallycloudy
Summary: Lena is majorly crushing on Kara (and little bit crushing on Supergirl, but doesn't realize they are the same person) and Kara is finally going to tell Lena she’s Supergirl! Except Lena thinks that Kara is about to confess having feelings for Lena. yikes so much miscommunication and secret identity high jinks! Idk how to summarize but spoiler alert: they kiss. also, mon-el sux (but it’s ok bc Kara is gonna break up with him because she actually does have feelings for Lena, she just doesn’t know it yet) set post 2x18, rated teen for kissing and swearing.





	1. miscommunication makes things confusing

**Author's Note:**

> (hi i'm totally new to this but long story short i'm supercorp trash. please leave comments i would love some feedback and let me know if i should continue with a second chapter from Kara's perspective. thanks and have a great day!)

Lena glanced at the clock in her office, distracting herself from her work. Kara had mentioned the other day that she would try to stop by because she wanted to talk to Lena about something, and Lena couldn’t put the thought of seeing Kara out of her head. It had been a long day and Lena really wanted to see a friendly face, especially a beautiful one. She thought about texting Kara, but didn’t want to seem too clingy. Lena knew that she wasn’t the best at making and keeping close friends, and was just the smallest bit paranoid about overstepping boundaries and losing her friendship with Kara Danvers.

And, naturally, the fact that Lena was secretly in love with Kara didn’t help that paranoia.

The reality was that most of her free time was spent thinking about Kara. Even right now, when she was supposed to be sending very serious business emails, she found herself day dreaming about Kara, hoping she’d stop by. Lena had fallen so hard for the young reporter, it was becoming distracting to her everyday life. Additionally confusing were her occasional school-girl crush feelings for Supergirl, which she tried to convince herself were unfounded. Lena barely knew the superhero, yet felt a strange sense of familiarity around her. She expected Supergirl to be extremely wary of her after the terrible history between Superman and Lex, yet she only experienced kindness from Supergirl. It was like Supergirl saw her as Lena, not Lena Luthor. And… she was back, to thinking about Kara, the other person who truly saw her as an individual deserving friendship, not another evil descendent of a notorious family. Lena supposed that it made sense she was majorly crushing on both of them since they both managed to see the good in everyone and the good in her, even though she still felt a little weird about it. She knew her feelings for Kara were much more serious than the warm and fuzzy feeling she had felt that night in Supergirl’s arms when she saved Lena from falling to her death off of her own balcony. Maybe that had just been the life or death situation adrenaline talking. 

Besides, it didn’t really matter, since she knew she would never tell either of them how she felt. She should probably get back to work instead of musing about romantic feelings for two very different blonde women, but that didn’t really stop her from day dreaming. Lost in thought, she almost didn't hear the quiet knock outside her door.

“Kara! I was hoping you’d stop by," Lena smiled. Kara beamed and entered the room. 

"I brought your favorite donuts!" Kara exclaimed. "I hope this isn't a bad time. I was hoping to talk to you about something…”

“No, not at all. Please come in and sit down." Lena got up and moved to the couch in her office, gesturing for Kara to follow.

Kara raised a nervous hand to adjust her glasses and sat down next to Lena, placing the bakery bag on the table in front of them.

Lena noticed that Kara seemed nervous. And not just the normal, flustered, cute-as-a-puppy nervous that Kara became when Lena said something deliberately flirty. Lena paid more attention to Kara's little idiosyncrasies than she would care to admit, which made her realize that this nervousness must have a more serious cause.

"Is everything okay?" Lena questioned. Her thoughts jumped to all the conversations that she and Kara had had on this couch in her office, the most recent of which had ended with Lena practically crying in Kara's arms and Kara promising she would always protect her. Lena surprised herself at how easily she had opened up and showed her emotions with Kara after everything that happened with Jack. The earnest reporter, her best friend in National City, the beautiful, kind Kara Danvers had a way of making her feel safe, even (and especially) in times of heart break. Without hardly trying, Kara broke down Lena's emotional walls and supported Lena more than she could know. Snapping back to reality from her daydream, Lena admired the woman sitting next to her and silently promised to herself that she would try to be as supportive to Kara as Kara was to her.

"Oh, of course! I mean everything's, everything's fine, of course. I mean, nothing bad is happening, which is great, uh--" Kara stammered, losing her train of thought.

"It's okay, I know what you mean," Lena fought hard to hold back a laugh. It was difficult for her to take Kara seriously when she got so adorable when she was nervous. They smiled at each other in silence for a moment, before Lena prompted, "Did you want to talk to me about something specific? Not that I don't love your impromptu visits, of course, you do a great job of distracting me from getting work done." Lena teased, hoping to making Kara blush. Her plan worked perfectly and Kara laughed as her cheeks started to turn a bit redder. After a moment, Kara cleared her throat.

“Lena, before I say anything, I want to be clear about something. I care about you and, even though we haven't known each other for that long, your friendship is and always will be incredibly important to me. That’s part of the reason why this is so hard to say. This whole time, I haven't been completely honest with you, but I can't take it anymore. You're too important to me to have to keep up this deception and, honestly, you deserve better than someone who claims to be your friend, yet still hasn't told you the truth.” Kara paused, glancing down at her fidgeting hands. She continued, “Above all, I just don't want to do anything to hurt our friendship, which is part of the reason why I've been putting off telling you for so long. I know that what I'm about to say might change things between us, and the last thing that I want to do is to lose you." Kara took a deep breath and looked up to meet the eyes of the woman sitting next to her on the couch.

Lena had to stop her jaw from dropping, completely taken aback by Kara's words. Kara seemed about to confess something huge and this was certainly not how Lena thought her Thursday afternoon would go. She realized that her heart was beating faster, knowing exactly what she hoped Kara was talking about. “I know that what I’m about to say might change things between us, and the last thing that I want to do is to lose you and your friendship” Did Kara actually just say that?? Lena felt as if Kara was finally putting words to the way Lena had been feeling about Kara for months. She knew that she had some seriously more than friendly feelings toward Kara, but Lena also never suspected that Kara might be hiding the same type of feelings for her. After telling herself for so long that Kara could never feel the same way, her heart leapt in that moment at the possibility of kind, beautiful Kara reciprocating her feelings. 

“Kara, whatever it is, you can tell me. You know how important you are to me, too, and I promise that nothing you can say could ever come between us.” Lena encouraged, giving Kara a meaningful look, as if to say I know what you’re about to say, and I feel the same way!!!, but still Lena held back. As much as she wanted to close the short distance between them on the couch and kiss Kara, she stopped herself, making a mental note to hear Kara out and not to jump to conclusions. That was hard to do when it felt like Lena’s thoughts and heartbeat were racing at a million miles per hour. Lena didn’t think her heart could handle her growing feelings for Kara, especially if Kara did not feel the same way, which is why she had kept silent about her strong affection for Kara. Besides, she didn’t even know if Kara liked women too, despite the way she always blushed and giggled around Lena, hugged her all the time, held her hand, and stroked her arm so gently to comfort her… Damn it, thought Lena, now you’re staring at Kara’s hands instead of listening to what she is trying to tell you. Lena had spent so long trying to talk herself out of her feelings for Kara, and here she found herself about to witness Kara’s confession of feelings for her.

“Alright, well, uh, here goes! Lena, I… uh, well what I wanted to tell you is that I, um, I know you, um, well, you I mean I—Golly, this is really hard to say!” Kara sighed, exasperated.

Lena couldn’t help it, she genuinely laughed. Kara looked up, confusion and hurt on her beautiful face. “No, Kara, I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you,” Lena promised, raising a hand to cover her mouth and stop her giggles. She certainly did not mean to hurt Kara’s feelings and now she had to try to make things right. Lena shifted slightly closer to Kara on the couch and placed a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Kara, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. I just, well, golly!”, she gave a good natured imitation of Kara, making Kara laugh too. “I just want you to know that I know how difficult it can be to find the right words when you’re trying to say something important.” Lena reassured her.

“You do?” Kara practically whispered, glancing at the hand on her shoulder and then back into Lena’s green eyes. 

Lena gave her shoulder a squeeze before responding, “Yes, I do. I also already know what you’re about to say. Well, I suppose should say that I already suspected, and I’m quite happy to have you confirm those suspicions.”

“You know? I mean, you knew? Oh, R-, I mean oh god, did someone tell you?” Kara looked shocked, which confused Lena a little. “I guess you could have figured it out for yourself, being a genius and everything.” Kara waved her hands in the air, gesturing vaguely towards Lena.

Lena laughed again. “Darling, it doesn’t take a genius to pick up on these things,” Lena purred, and she felt her cheeks flush, “though I will admit that I spent a fair amount of time trying to convince myself out of what I thought, just in case I was wrong.” 

Kara smiled at that and Lena was feeling a bit too giddy to question the fact that neither woman had actually said out loud what they thought they were talking about.

Kara stood up and started pacing in front of the couch, still nervous for some reason that Lena could not understand.

“So, is this ok with you? Like, are you cool with this? I know it’s a lot to take in, or well I guess it’s not a lot to take in if you already knew about it. Certainly it was a lot for me to take in, at least at first—” Kara ventured into rambling territory but then caught herself. “I hope this doesn’t make things weird between us.” Kara said as she looked hopefully at Lena.

Lena got up and walked over to Kara, taking her wrist gently to stop her pacing.

“Kara, of course I’m fine with it. And….you feeling this way won’t make things weird between us, because I, I feel the same way about you!”

“You…wait, huh?” Kara stammered, genuine confusion crossing her face and a small crinkle forming between her eyebrows.

Kara looked and sounded completely shocked, and Lena really should have realized just how shocked she was. Unfortunately for Lena, she wouldn’t think about Kara’s genuine surprise and confusion until after Kara had left. In Lena’s defense, she was staring into Kara’s beautiful blue eyes, thinking that Kara had just admitted to liking Lena as more than a friend. It had been all she could do to stop herself from kissing Kara every time she saw her since they became friends and, now that she thought Kara reciprocated her feelings, for once she didn’t stop herself. She slowly leaned towards Kara, closed the space between them, and gently kissed her.

Kara did not pull away, and Lena was altogether a bit too distracted to notice that she didn’t really kiss back either, taking a few seconds to register what was actually going on. As Lena moved her hand from Kara’s wrist to behind her neck, she certainly noticed when Kara started kissing back. 

Lena had to admit to herself that she had imagined this moment many times. In her daydreams, however, Kara was always the one melting into a kiss. She never thought that she would be the one melting, but with the way Kara was kissing her, she felt like she wanted to spend the rest of her life melting into Kara.

Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s waist and pulled her in so they stood flush against each other. Lena made a small noise of surprise and she felt Kara’s lips smile against her own. Kara opened her mouth into Lena’s and kissed her with so much enthusiasm that Lena’s head began to spin. Both of Lena’s hands wrapped around Kara’s neck. Lena thought of little else but Kara, Kara, Kara, but with their bodies pressed together she was momentarily distracted by the observation of how amazingly muscular and fit Kara felt beneath her pastel cardigan. With Kara’s arms around her waist, she wondered for a moment at the safety she felt in Kara’s strong arms, almost a familiar kind of safety.

One of Kara’s hands moved from Lena’s hip and pressed into the small of her back, pulling Lena impossibly closer, and all coherent thoughts left Lena’s mind. Every inch of her skin was on fire and she wanted nothing more than to be this close, and even closer, to Kara for all eternity. 

All of a sudden, Kara’s phone starting ringing from her pocket. She startled away from Lena, looking rather shocked about what had just happened. Then she caught Lena’s eye and they both smiled. Kara giggled a little nervously re-adjusted her glasses which had at some point moved askew thanks to Lena’s face being so close to hers.

“So, are you going to answer that?” Lena quipped. She bit her lip, trying to play it cool when she was so unbelievably overwhelmed from just a kiss. Kissing Kara was a million times better than she thought it would be, and she sure had thought about it. She wanted to lean over and pull Kara back into another passionate kiss. After knowing what this felt like, she wondered if she would spend any time not kissing Kara. 

“Unfortunately, I probably should.” Kara giggled and pulled out her phone, still gazing into Lena’s eyes as she had been for the entire time since they separated. 

“Hello?” Kara answered, still smiling. After a split second, her smile dropped and she raised a hand to her forehead in a face palm. She broke Lena’s gaze and stared at the floor. “Oh, really? Wow, I had no idea you were going to stop by. I’m actually not at CatCo. What? No, I’m at L-Corp. No, uh, not an interview. Yes, of course. Okay, see you tonight. Bye.” Kara hung up the phone and looked completely unhappy. The phone call had changed Kara’s mood in a matter of seconds. 

“Is everything alright?” Lena inquired, taking a step towards Kara. She reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, wondering for a moment how Kara never seemed to wear her hair down, though that single strand had come loose from her ponytail, most likely thanks to Lena’s hands behind Kara’s head during their kiss. Lena wondered briefly what Kara would look like with her hair down. As Lena moved her hand away, Kara’s features twisted up into a confused frown and she took a step away from Lena, practically bumping into the table. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena, I have to go. I, uh, that was Mon-, I mean that was Mike. He was looking for me at the office and um, yeah. We should uh, talk about this later.” 

She gave Lena a quick smile and before Lena knew it, Kara was out the door. 

Lena’s heart dropped. Mike, Kara’s frat boy of a boyfriend, was actually the last thing on Lena’s mind. She realized that from Kara’s perspective, she had just made out with someone who was not the person she was dating. Kara was probably feels guilty since Lena kissed her and she is dating Mike. Lena started to feel conflicted. She had forgotten about Mike and, from the way Kara had kissed her back, Lena suspected that Mike might have been pretty far from Kara’s mind as well. 

Lena felt doubt start to creep up on her. It really didn’t make sense that Kara would confess to having feelings for Lena while she was still dating Mike. Why did Kara seem so surprised and thrown off that Lena would kiss her after she admitted that… actually, Lena faltered as she tried to remember what Kara actually said. It wasn’t until she went back over the conversation in her head that she realized, Kara never actually said what she was trying to tell her. Lena had jumped to the conclusion that Kara was telling her about how she truly felt, but did she ever say that? Lena remembered how surprised Kara looked after Lena said she felt the same way.

“Oh, fuck.”

Had Lena just made a serious mistake??


	2. time makes things even more confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canon-divergent post 2x18!
> 
> so here’s the second chapter in which Kara thinks about her feelings and then talks things over with Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed my plan from two chapters to three! the last and final chapter will be kara going to talk to lena again… this was my first time writing and your comments and kudos had me overwhelmed so thanks!! <3 <3

Kara had a lot on her mind while flying through the night sky of National City back to her apartment. After rushing back to CatCo from Lena’s office to an exhausting conversation with Mon-El, she had to finish up two articles for Snapper before she got a call from J’onn that she needed to save people from a burning building. Kara was exhausted by the time she got to her apartment. 

After changing out of her costume, Kara sat down on the couch to watch some TV. She soon found that she could not focus on the show, a baking competition of all things, after such an emotionally and physically exhausting day. 

She couldn’t stop replaying her conversation with Lena over and over in her head. Of course Lena thought she had been about to confess her feelings. She felt blind that she had never seen the signs before that Lena was flirting with her, and that she had been unknowingly flirting back, like, a lot. She couldn’t blame Lena at all for misinterpreting as Kara was sure that she had been a blushing, giggling, flustered mess as she always was around Lena. She could only blame herself for unintentionally sending her all of these signals and then even more by kissing Lena back. Well, she couldn’t really blame herself for kissing back. If Kara really thought about it, maybe Lena’s more than friendly feelings for Kara were not so one-sided after all. It didn’t help things that, in addition to replaying her conversation with Lena in her head, Kara’s thoughts more often than not settled on remembering their kiss. She definitely remembered what Lena’s lips felt like pressed against her own and what her hands felt like wrapped around her neck and the little noise Lena made when Kara pulled her in close and… then she remembers that her phone rang, interrupting it all.

Kara thought briefly about what happened with Mon-El once she got back to CatCo. Surprising both herself and Mon-El, Kara had broken up with him earlier that afternoon. Kara realized that, if she were being honest with herself, breaking up with him wasn’t even about kissing Lena. All of the reasons that she had broken up with him the first time were still true. She thought that she could change him into a better person but you can’t change people like you rewrite an article. He will always be someone who lied to her, disrespected her, and had completely different values and pretending otherwise was not a good choice for either of them. She had no ill-will against Mon-El, but she finally allowed herself to accept the inkling she had all along that they were not right for each other.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, Kara heard a knock on the door. Her x-ray vision revealed it was Alex holding two large pizzas, one and three fourths of which were undoubtedly for Kara. Kara rushed over over to open the door for her sister.

“You sounded sort of upset on the phone earlier, so I decided to bring you some ham and pineapple pizza.”

“Thanks, you’re the best!” Kara wasted no time to open up a box and grab a slice (or maybe two).

“So, how did she take it?” Alex questioned, referring to Lena’s reaction at finding out that Kara was Supergirl.

Alex had been wary at first and did not want Kara to tell Lena. Once Kara explained how she felt like Lena deserved better, she challenged Alex not to see her as just another alien-hating Luthor and Alex came around to support Kara’s decision to tell Lena. Though Alex did not fully trust Lena, she trusted Kara’s unwavering trust in Lena, even if it meant the list of people who knew her sister’s secret identity would grow by one. The Danvers sisters took their pizza and sat down on the couch.

“Funny story, I actually didn’t end up telling her about that after all.” Kara evaded, eating more pizza. “There was some, ah, miscommunication.” 

Alex raised her eyebrows as Kara blushed at ‘miscommunication’, but didn’t interrupt Kara to press the issue.

“Also, I broke up with Mon-El. Again, but for good this time.” Kara admitted to her sister, who did not look shocked at all by the news.

“I see.”

“Alex, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Alright, here goes: When you started spending more time with Maggie, how did you know that you cared about her as more than a friend?” Kara fidgeted with her hands and stared at the floor.

Alex looked over at her sister, stunned.

“Well, it took me longer than you would think to realize it, actually. Even when Maggie called me out for liking her, it still took me awhile to accept that was how I felt.”

Kara nodded.

“Is there … any particular reason you are asking me about this?” Alex prompted gently.

Kara sighed and before she knew it she was telling Alex everything that happened between her and Lena from the rambling to Lena’s misinterpretation of Kara’s rambling to Lena kissing Kara and Kara kissing her back. Smiling, Alex tried to contain her laughter at how ridiculous the situation was. After she finished recounting the afternoon, Alex pulled Kara into a brief hug.

“So, let me get this straight. You tried to tell Lena you were Supergirl, but were so vague that she thought you were telling her you liked her as more than a friend, to which she responded by admitting that she likes you more than a friend, which lead to you two making out in her office and you realizing you’re not as straight as you thought you were?”

“Well, when you say it all at once like that it does sound a bit ridiculous.” Kara laughed in spite of herself, grateful for such a supportive sister that she could talk to about anything.

“Kara, I’m gonna give you the same advice you gave me about Maggie: you should go get the girl.”

Kara laughed at the turn of events.

“I should probably tell her first that both women who have been unknowingly flirting with her for months now are actually the same person.” Kara said sheepishly, and it was Alex's turn to laugh.


	3. confusing things finally become unconfusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary: this morning, kara had one thing to tell lena and it did not go super well (ha). now she has two things to tell her… bet you can guess what they are!

Lena sat in silence in her apartment. She had distracted herself all day by throwing herself into her work, but, now that she was home, all she could think about was Kara.

She opened up the CatCo website. Fluttery feelings aside, Kara was an amazing journalist. Though perhaps her fluttery feelings for Kara did encourage Lena to follow Kara Danver’s career as a journalist with a certain dedication. She saw that Kara had two new articles. The first one was about SuperGirl, with direct quotes. Lena tried to imagine Kara interviewing SuperGirl but couldn’t quite picture it for some reason. She knew that they were close friends, though, so surely it happened. Kara did have a lot of articles about her, after all. It seemed as if she was CatCo’s resident SuperGirl reporter. Lena wondered if they ever talked about her, then laughed at herself for being so self-centered.

For what felt like the thousandth time that day, she thought about Kara’s visit to her office. She thought about Kara’s surprise and confusion and she was almost positive that Kara did not feel the same way about her. 

But nothing was that simple.

She was almost positive that Kara did not feel the same way about her because she never said that she did, Lena knew she had jumped to conclusions, and Kara had acted both surprised and confused afterwards. Even more decisive evidence was the fact that Kara had run away and not texted her since, which was very unlike her, since she usually spammed Lena’s phone with adorable messages throughout the day. It would have been easy for Lena to get over Kara if that were the whole story. She had to accept that Kara didn’t like her romantically and Kara was still dating Mike, after all. Actually, it would still be terribly difficult to get over Kara, but it wouldn’t be confusing. What made things confusing was that this wasn’t the whole story. The most confusing piece of evidence that kept Lena holding on to the shred of hope that Kara had feelings for her too: Kara had kissed her back. 

Kara may have been rambling minutes before it happened, but her hands on Lena’s waist had been sure as anything. Kara’s body pressed against hers and Kara’s lips against her own had been more sure than anything Lena had ever known. Or maybe Kara’s secret superpower was that she was an out-of-this-world kisser. 

Lena went back and forth, convincing herself and unconvincing herself that Kara could possibly see her as more than a friend. She kept wondering if there could be the smallest chance that when Kara saw her, she didn’t just see her best friend, but saw the world in Lena’s eyes like Lena saw in Kara’s.

Lena was startled by a knock on her door. She closed her laptop and cautiously walked over to answer it, wondering who it could be. It was late in the evening, and she did not have many friends who would randomly stop by. She couldn’t help her heart from skipping a beat at the thought that it might be Kara (because, honestly, who else shows up to surprise her with baked goods and random acts of kindness?), but after today she did not know if Kara ever wanted to see here again. Which would break her heart, of course. But being in love with her best friend and knowing that she doesn’t love her back had her heart already almost broken anyway.

She opened the door and could not believe that she was looking into Kara’s eyes. She thought that things might be awkward the next time they saw each other after the kiss, but she couldn’t help herself from smiling and Kara immediately smiled back.

“Hello, Kara.” Lena tried and failed to play it cool, feeling her voice break a little due to nerves.

“Mind if I come in?” Kara cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. 

“Of course not, please do.” Lena opened the door all the way and gestured for Kara to come inside.

“So, I think we have some things to discuss.” Kara said jokingly and Lena noticed the slight increase in the flush on her cheeks. “I tried to tell you something earlier and didn’t actually tell you, so some miscommunication happened that was completely my fault.”

Lena moved her laptop from the couch and sat down, motioning for Kara to join her. Lena forced herself to say what she had practiced, to get it out before she found herself improvising which she knew would lead to confessing even more about how much Kara means to her.

“Kara, I want to apologize for jumping to conclusions earlier and kissing you, now that I realize you don’t feel that way. And especially since you’re dating Mike it was totally inappropriate and I hope that we can forgot it ever happened and still be friends” Lena rushed out, barely taking breaths while she spoke.

“No, Lena! I’m the one who should be apologizing!” Kara raised her voice slightly.

“Kara,” Lena started, before she stopped herself and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I suppose it’s a bit counterproductive for us to be arguing over who should be apologizing to whom.” Lena smiled and tilted her head to the side.

Kara’s serious face broke and she smiled too. 

“You’re right.” Kara took a deep breath. Lena wondered why her right hand was fidgeting with the collar of her shirt. 

“Okay, so, here goes. I’m actually going to tell you what I was going to tell you before.” Kara took a deep breath.

Lena looked into Kara’s eyes and nodded slowly.

“I’m really going to tell you.”

“Okay.”

“Right now.”

“Any day now, Kara.” Lena teased.

Kara reached up and unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. Lena was thrown off. What on Earth was she doing taking off her shirt? Lena saw she was wearing another shirt or something underneath. Button by button, blue and red came into view. They both felt the weight of the silence in Lena’s apartment as Kara removed her glasses and placed them next to her on the couch. Next, in one swift motion, she undid her ponytail. She shook her hair out slightly and pulled the two sides of her shirt apart, revealing the red and blue insignia on her chest.

Lena gasped audibly. She raised a hand to her mouth, in shock.

“Say something, please.” Kara whispered so quietly that Lena almost didn’t hear her. 

Lena opened her mouth and closed it, opened it, and closed it again.

Finally, she all she managed to say was: “You’re Supergirl.”

“I’m Supergirl. That’s what I was going to tell you earlier. My real name is Kara Zor-El.”

Lena’s thoughts raced as she tried to come to terms with what she just learned. All the weird excuses and strange happenings around Kara suddenly made sense, yet Lena felt extremely disoriented. How could her best friend, whom she loved more than she should, and the caped protector of National City be the same woman?

All she really did was stare at Supergirl’s face, which was actually Kara’s face without glasses, and her hair tumbling around her shoulder’s in golden waves, the same hair that was so neatly pulled back when accompanying cardigans and sweaters. And those piercing blue eyes staring into her own, searching for some kind of reaction that she knew she was not giving.

“I … I’m gonna need a minute to process this.” And by a minute she meant about an eternity. Lena felt as if her world was had just been turned upside down. She didn’t know how to feel, which scared her even more. All she could do was continue to stare at the woman next to her and try to wrap her head around Kara and Supergirl being the same person. She realized suddenly that explains her crush on Supergirl, and for a moment she felt even more pathetic for falling for both of Kara’s identities, even when she had not realized that Supergirl and Kara were two sides of the same kind and courageous coin. 

“Lena, I want you to know that I didn’t keep this from you because of who you are. I know that you are your own person, regardless of your family’s views and … even your brother’s past with my cousin. I wasn’t afraid that you would hate me because of it. You’ve always been nice to me as Supergirl and I know you are not so closed-minded about aliens like your family as other reporters would have the public believe. But it’s a risk to tell anyone because knowing my other identity can put them in danger. Also, I had another reason for not telling you, for keeping you in the dark for so long.” 

Kara paused and took a deep breath. She saw that she still had Lena’s undivided attention and continued.

“This is going to sound so incredibly selfish, but part of me liked that you didn’t know. I mean, I didn’t like having to hide something so important from you, of course. It’s just … sometimes it feels like my closest friends who know me as both Kara and Supergirl like me because of her, I mean Supergirl, who I know is also me. What I’m trying to say it that you always just liked me because I’m Kara. You appreciated me and thought I was important and you only ever knew me as Kara. You even encouraged me to become a reporter! You saw something in me that made me feel like I had superpowers just being Kara.” 

Lena reached over and traced her fingers delicately over the crest.

“Oh.” Lena responded quietly, unsure of what to say to make Kara understand that, even though she was completely surprised, this did not change anything between them. If anything, it made Lena even more in awe of Kara.

“So, are we okay?” Kara questioned.

Lena moved her hand from Kara’s chest to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Before she could take time to talk herself out of it, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

She pulled away and Kara smiled.

“We’re okay. I’m a bit shocked, honestly. I’m also feeling foolish for not seeing past glasses and a different hairstyle, but a lot of previously unexplained happenings are beginning to make sense,” Kara interrupted Lena with a laugh and both of them were smiling again.  
“What about my alien detection device, back when we first met? Did you have something to do with that breaking?”

“Oh, I’m sorry about that one. I may have used my laser vision to tamper with it right before you asked me to try it out. I suppose I owe you a new one.”

“That was some clever quick thinking, Kara. And my gala, how did you possibly manage to be by my side as Kara one minute, and flying around as Supergirl the next?” Lena questioned with genuine curiosity at her best friend’s double life.

“What can I say, you get good at quick costume changes.” Kara shrugged. 

“And, the glasses? Who knew you were one of those glasses wearers who actually has perfect vision.”

“When I first came to Earth from Krypton, my adoptive dad Jeremiah got them for me. They’re lined with lead, and I used to need them to supress my x-ray vision and stop me from getting overwhelmed when I was trying to fit in. Now, I have much more control over my powers, but I still like the glasses. And they do kind of help with the secret identity thing.” 

“Wow” Lena stammered.

“What is it?” Kara’s face changed from nostalgic to worried in an instant.

“I just realized how there is so much that I don’t know about you. But I’d like to. Know about you, I mean. I want to hear all about your childhood, about your home planet, about what it’s like to be Supergirl.” Lena stopped herself before she stumbled into dangerous rambling territory. But she couldn’t help the fullness she felt in her heart being here next to Kara. She didn’t feel hurt or betrayed at all by Kara keeping the secret, but rather felt amazed and grateful that Kara trusted her enough to tell her now. She also felt extremely grateful that Kara seemed ready to forget their kiss every happened, so she wouldn’t lose Kara as a friend thanks to her stupid misreading of signals. 

“I know Kara Danvers and I know Supergirl, but I want to know Kara Zor-El.” Lena admitted.

“In that case, there’s one other thing I should probably tell you about.”

“Good god, there’s more? You sure know how to keep a girl guessing, Kara” Lena teased, eliciting a small laugh from Kara.

“Mon-el and I broke up today.” Kara looked down at her lap and clasped her hands together. “You know him as Mike.”

“Oh.”

Lena found herself speechless in response to Kara confessing something once again. She couldn’t stop the way her heart leapt when she heard the words, but she had to be careful. She wanted to be a supportive best friend, not a crazed, lovesick best friend.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“You shouldn’t be, I broke up with him.”

Now Lena was truly speechless. She had tried to convince herself that Kara didn’t feel that way about her, but staring into Kara’s piercing blue eyes, she couldn’t help but see something there. Maybe it was how close they were sitting on the couch, with Kara’s hair down and her shirt mostly unbuttoned to reveal her Supergirl costume underneath, which had Lena feeling something confusing but not a feeling that she wanted to stop. 

“Lena,” Kara shifted closer and moved her hand to cup Lena’s cheek lightly. “I’ve never felt this way about another girl before but…kissing you today made me realize that I have been thinking about you a lot in ways that I wasn’t ready to come to terms with before, but I am now.”

“Kara, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I guess that depends on what you think I’m saying”

“You should probably tell me clearly this time.”

“I’m about to.”

Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena, shifting closer on the couch to wrap her hands behind Lena’s neck. 

Lena’s breath hitched as she kissed back with everything she had, her hands moving to Kara’s shoulders and then sinking lower to feel the material of Kara’s suit and trace her fingers again against the strong fabric.

Kara’s hands tangled in Lena’s hair as she pulled them even closer together, kissing her like it was their last day to live and like they had all the time in the world.

And Lena knew exactly what Kara meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh please let me know your thoughts!! did you like it? did you hate it? should i waste more of my life writing supercorp fanfic? lol thanks for the comments and kudos this was my first time ever writing fanfic so i really appreciate your support!! hope everyone reading this has an awesome day.


End file.
